1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and more particularly, to a card connector which can hold a card therein securely.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic appliances, express card connectors are widely used to achieve data transmission between an express card and a corresponding electronic appliance. In order to assure transmission stability of data, the express card must be secured in a corresponding card connector when the express card is in a working state. And it is necessary to set a locking member to the card connector to prevent the card from pulling out by mistake during working.
A card connector comprises an insulting housing, a plurality of contacts received the insulting housing and an ejector. The ejector includes a slider with a heart groove, a metal pin, a spring urging the slider toward a card ejection direction and a latching equipment. The metal pin and the heart groove form a locking member together to lock the slider and the card at a final position. The latching equipment includes an elastic arm retained to the slider with a V-shape tail on a free end for engaging with a notch formed on a side of the card and a gap defined on a sidewall of the insulating housing adjacent to the slider. When the slider is at an original position, the free end of the elastic arm retained to the slider is able to move outwardly through the gap to allow the V-shape tail leave the notch of the card during an insertion of the card. When the slider is at the final position, the free end of the elastic arm is limited to move outwardly and the tail is kept at the notch of the card to prevent the card from pulling out by mistake. However, the metal elastic should be retained to the insulating housing reliably, so that the latching equipment causes a complex manufacture of the card connector, otherwise, if the notch defined on a top surface or a bottom surface of the card, not a lateral side of the card, the latching equipment will not work since the latching equipment can not move in a upright direction.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.